


Uno Reverse, Bitch

by Queen_of_Run_On_Sentences



Series: DNF Ideas That Struck Me While I Was Sleep Deprived [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ;), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Corpse/Sykkuno, But There Are Slight Differences, But Uno Reverse, But We Done Been Knew That, Daddy Dream, Dream is a god, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Heavy Angst, Hero BadBoyHalo, Hero George, Hero Sapnap, Hero Skeppy, Hopefully this goes well, I Added Actual Plot, I Have Such Good Ideas For This Now, Lima Syndrome, M/M, References To Manhunts, Seasons, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, Sykkuno and Karl Are Foster Brothers, Victim Blaming, Victim George, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Corpse, Villain Karl Jacobs, Villain Sykkuno, Villain Technoblade, but these dont take place in either, hero x villain, if that makes sense, minecraft au, references to dream smp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Run_On_Sentences/pseuds/Queen_of_Run_On_Sentences
Summary: Dream's manic laughter echoes around the cavern above the heroes, "I don't wish to kill you, oh no, but you need to realize you made a grave mistake by coming here.  I am a God, you can't kill me.  I would tell you my evil scheme, but what's the fun in that?"Skeppy bellows out, "Come down here and fight us like a man!  So ashamed of yourself you have to hide behind a mask, huh!?  Show us what you're fucking made of!"Dream tuts at him, shaking his head, "I don't give a fuck what you think of me, you'll die here, and that's fine by me.  That's my speech."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: DNF Ideas That Struck Me While I Was Sleep Deprived [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152461
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	1. Who's That Shadow Holding Me Hostage?

**Author's Note:**

> don't share with any of the people mentioned in this story please!
> 
> if you have any ideas for dialogue or interactions please comment below (bonus points for angst)

Dream sighs quietly, running a hand through his hair. The wind is blowing a nice breeze through the sweltering summer air, beads of sweat roll easily down the side of Dream's neck. He watches the group with mild interest, knowing they'd fall victim to his trap sooner or later, but for now, he stays hidden in the branches of a tree. The leaves sway with the breeze, giving Dream's overheated body a mild sense of relief.

He's been out here for hours, slowly getting closer to the group. The brunette, whom he knows is George, has a sword strapped to his back, his hands wearing a pair of gloves as he hacks at a tree with an iron axe. Dream knows quite a lot about the group, him and his companions had been keeping tabs after his guard Technoblade alerted him to trespassers on his land. They had attacked, giving Dream no choice but to fight back.

Dream remembers the terror that filled George's eyes as Dream sent his sword through the bottom of his stomach _("George no! Leave him alone you bastard!")_ , the blood dripping down the shaft of his sword, and slathering his hand in the red warmth. He had withdrawn his sword, tossing a potion of healing at the one known as Sapnap to give to George once Dream left, and said that if they came back, he'd finish the job. That was two months ago, and since then, the group had been living just outside of Dream's portion of the land.

So, he watched, plotted, and now it was time to set his plan into action. He was going to take their smartest member hostage, and kill him in front of the others. Dream has quite the reputation, if you fuck with him, you die. Letting George live, Dream doesn't know why he did it, really. He had seen the tears in the man's eyes, his accent thick with despair, and something had stirred in Dream. Dream's plan is brilliant, really. He has never been so proud of himself, and he is excited to watch their little group fizzle into a panicked frenzy when they realize they lost the best member of their team be taken, and then slaughtered right in front of them.

No mercy.

***

"Dream, it's time."

Dream's head snapped up at the mention of his name, and a cruel smirk flitted it's way onto his face. "Thank you, Corpse, now please get Sykkuno, Karl, and Techno. It's time to set the first part into action. We take George while he's alive, keep him for a week, make him sleep in a bed so if he attempts his own life he wakes up here. They'll learn that you don't fuck with my family."

***

It took months to plan, three to be exact, and now Dream can unleash the beast he had created. He began by experimenting with different potions, trying to figure out how to alter a mob's natural state to make them angrier, faster, deadlier. Dream's first successful monster is a combination of a skeleton and a blaze. He calls it the 'Skelaze' and it can shoot three arrows one after the other, resist fire, and shoot fire arrows. The Skelaze looks like a skeleton, but is surrounded by blaze rods, with a bow that's always on fire. The only way to kill it is to drown it. If they figure this out, Dream will have to act fast to ensure their comrade's capture.

Dream walks down the hallway, spawn egg in hand, and stops at a window. He watches as the group approaches, George holding a compass and pointing straight at Dream. Sapnap, Bad, and Skeppy all look to where George is pointing, and Dream waves at them. They all seem immensely confused, chatting amongst themselves, probably trying to determine their plan of action. He smirks, before continuing down the stairs, stopping at the blank wall sitting in front of him. He pushes a button hidden under a bookshelf, and the door starts retracting.

Dream, for lack of a better word, is a god. He created a never before seen mob, and figured out how to make Bedrock out of Netherite and Obsidian. Dream has a bounty set on him, not that he's surprised. He's taken down governments at the snap of his fingers and killed hundreds of people who threatened him, and even some who had done nothing wrong, they were only a means to an end. Dream wasn't always like this, and no, there's no complex backstory, just the loneliness of being alone for years. He was casted aside by his family, his friends, his village after a very unfortunate night.

He lived life in solitude for a few years, gaining himself quite the reputation while he was at it. He wanted something to fill the void inside of him. His fingers itched to do something, anything, and suddenly he found he wanted a taste of power. So he made a mask of bone and blood, painting a smiling face onto the front of his mask. Nobody needs to see him, he caused too much of a panic because of how he looks, and instead he decided to create havoc over how he acted. He pillaged, burnt down cities, brought governments down to it's knees, and murdered everyone who ever crossed him, including his own family. Living alone, and then getting a taste for power, creating a name for himself, was the most intoxicating feeling he'd ever experienced.

Then, they showed up one by one.

He had found Corpse, another man with a mask to hide his emotions behind. They became swift friends, realizing they both had a need for blood. The men bonded over similar pasts, Corpse's need for revenge as well as the need to hide, so Dream carried out Corpse's wishes, killing everyone who had ever wronged the deep voiced man. First, it was the people who had tortured him, cutting into his skin with knives made of bone and using syringes to inject blaze gel into his bloodstream, causing hallucinations. Second, it was his family who had casted him aside after finding out about his health issues, saying they'd never have enough Emeralds to pay for his treatment, they kicked him out of their village, and Corpse had suffered for a few months before Dream found him.

Then Corpse had found Sykkuno on the border of Dream's land, bleeding out in the freezing cold of a winter night. Corpse had rushed into Dream's estate with his arms full of a moving, breathing, something, and Dream had been furious. He'd yelled at Corpse until his throat quit working, until the ache in his throat caused him to cough up blood. Then, Sykkuno woke, explaining that he had no idea where he was, only that he'd woken up in the middle of a snow storm, expecting to die. Dream didn't need long to come around, and when Sykkuno had told him he's a Rune Smith, well, Dream was convinced. Rune Smithers are few and far between, highly paid for the craft of being able to enchant armor and weapons by inscribing them with a language only they can read. Sykkuno himself had grown on Dream, all faux innocence and a cunning smile.

Weeks later, Technoblade had shown up, somehow miraculously breaking into Dream's base, but not to kill him. Technoblade offered his help, for the price of protecting him from a city whom had tried to publicly execute him, barely escaping with his life. They had hunted him down, demanding he return to the center of their kingdom, to which Techno later explained was because he had wreaked havoc upon their city, and in return, made an attempt on his life. Techno told Dream about how he'd heard the legends, and Dream didn't seem like the talking type, so Techno wanted to prove himself by breaking into the God's house all by himself. Dream accepted him with open arms.

Karl came a year later, mobs chasing him through the Dark Oak Forest, banging on Dream's door for refuge. Sykkuno was the one who let him inside, clutching him and sobbing into his shoulder. Sykkuno and Karl had grown up together after Karl's parents had been slaughtered by a horde of Zombies and Sykkuno's family had taken him in. Sykkuno had apparently gone missing one day, and Karl had set out looking for him ever since, and had accidentally stumbled upon Dream's home, not even knowing who Dream was. Karl is an excellent hunter, an even better killer, hiding in shadows and sniping down enemies before they even had a chance to react. Karl and Sykkuno brought a familial warmth into Dream's home that he hadn't experienced in years.

They are family now, and anyone who threatens his family must die. He will not lose anyone ever again.

Dream stares forward, Netherite Armor shining with enchantments, runes etched into the unique metal, courtesy of Sykkuno. The four heroes stand opposite of him, gaping at the sheen of magic encasing Dream's body. They took a few moments to collect themselves, and since Dream already knew he'd won, gave them that little bit of satisfaction of actually believing they could kill him, and then they charge forward. Dream lets out a laugh, his voice echoing harshly down the corridor, "Oh, George," and then Dream is running back into his castle, up a flight of stairs, and ender pearling onto a chandelier, crouching, waiting, hoping. They come running after him, stumbling over each other, looking around for him confusedly.

"Why did he say my name like that, as if I'm his prey or something?" Dream heard Sapnap's huff of annoyance, elbowing his comrade before saying, "he'd trying to throw us off, and it isn't going to work. We are literally in his house, he wouldn't just leave us here to wander around. He's probably off in a hallway somewhere waiting for us to turn a corner." Dream smiles softly to himself, Bad's eyes look around, calculating. "Let's just kill him guys, it's four against one, even if he has enchanted Netherite armor, let's go," Bad said, trying to get his friends to pay attention to the danger they're in instead of bickering.

They inch forward slowly, looking around for the man who has been nothing but a nightmare. George pauses, before turning to the group and saying, "He didn't leave this area, he's still here. Think about it, he wouldn't lead us all the way into his base because if one of us escaped, then they would know the layout. He never left." Skeppy looks proud, Sapnap rolls his eyes, and Bad looks around for Dream. Dream looks back to George, who is staring right at Dream, but it was too late. They had fallen into his trap perfectly. Just as George opened his mouth to alert the others, Dream turns to his right and flips a switch sitting on the wall to his right.

The ground beneath the heroes disappears, their shouts echoing as they fall down into the pit Dream had opened up. Dream hops down, landing in a crouched position before looking over the edge and watching as their bodies disappear beneath the spider webs Dream had placed. Underneath the spider webs is a pit of lava, the heroes slowly falling towards what they think is their temporary demise. You see, when someone dies, they stay dead for a week, giving their body and mind time to reconstruct before they wake in the bed they had previously slept in. Dream has no idea what dying feels like, no one had ever managed to kill him. Underneath the lava is a river of water. Dream flicks another switch hidden behind a painting, and the floor closes easily. They can't pearl out because Dream closed the ceiling to the dungeon, so they'll only fall right back down.

Their shouts dying out as the floor closes, and Dream descends into a stairwell, going down to his constructed dungeon. Dream opens the iron door, and steps onto the balcony above the bottom of the dungeon. The barrier is made completely out of Bedrock, but to give them a fighting chance, Dream had manually made an arena. There are mini trees, mounds of dirt, a miniature mine, and a small river of water. Dream's manic laughter echoes around the cavern above the heroes, "I don't wish to kill you, oh no, but you need to realize you made a grave mistake by coming here. I am a God, you can't kill me. I would tell you my evil scheme, but what's the fun in that?"

Skeppy bellows out, "Come down here and fight us like a man! So ashamed of yourself you have to hide behind a mask, huh!? Show us what you're fucking made of!"

Dream tuts at him, shaking his head, "I don't give a fuck what you think of me, you'll die here, and that's fine by me. That's my speech."

Dream puts the spawn egg into the hopper to his left, and smiles giddily as the red stone lamp to his right lights up, he draws back his bow, aiming his arrow at a button across the room, and fires.

The chaos happens instantaneously, the Skelaze appears in the middle of the room, immediately firing three arrows back to back to back at Sapnap, who uses his shield to dodge the incoming attacks. "What the fuck is that thing!?" George yells out, ducking and rolling to the side, avoiding yet another onslaught of arrows. "Why is it on fire!" Skeppy yells out. "Language!" Bad yells, stabbing at the mob's leg with his diamond sword. The mob strikes fast, an arrow embedding itself into Bad's upper shoulder. He crumples to the ground, agony swirling itself onto Bad's face. Dream sees his chance when Sapnap and Skeppy run to move Bad, and just as the mob was about to strike again, Sapnap shoves it into the water, the mob hissing out a sound of pain.

"Skeppy! Help me drown it! It gets hurt by water!"

Skeppy rushes over, helping Sapnap keep the beast under as George tends to a knocked out Bad. Dream ender pearls straight to George, swinging one arm around the man's waist before quickly throwing another pearl back onto the balcony, and slaps his hand straight over George's to keep the british man from alerting the other two struggling heroes. Dream had Corpse construct a barrier around the balcony, so that Dream is the only one able to pass through. Whatever Dream touches or carries also crosses the border, so George is able to go easily, but the three on the ground had already lost. George belongs to him now. Once they're safely on the balcony, Dream bodily shoves George through the iron door (he needs to thank Corpse later for putting a pressure plate after learning Dream's plan).

Once the door has slammed shut, Dream immediately puts George into a chokehold, effectively putting the other man to sleep, his attempt at getting free by elbowing Dream is futile against the stronger man. Dream sees the particles of a particularly strong invis potion, and he calls out, "Take him to his bedroom and put him in the bed. If he attempts suicide, he'll respawn here in a week, I still have to deal with the dimwits in the dungeon," and he throws his hand towards his shoulder, using his thumb to point behind him.

Whoever was in the hallway with him didn't utter a word, just picked George up (it was either Techno or Corpse, he'll thank them later, the other two not having quite a lot of strength but can help in other ways) and wandered down the hall, turning a corner and disappearing out of sight. Dream sighs, time for the fun part. He enters back through the iron door, just in time to see his mob turn to ash in the small river, dropping bones, blaze rods, and arrows. He leans casually against the cobblestone wall, watching with mild interest as they bound over to Bad, checking him for a pulse, using spare fabric to cover his shoulder wound, applying pressure to stop the blood oozing from his open wound.

Dream is going to leave George's friends with the knowledge that George will die by his hand and there isn't anything they can do to save him. "Bad, Bad, wake up, c'mon." Skeppy touches Bad's face, his hands shaking slightly, but the broken sound of his voice catches Dream's attention and oh, that makes sense. Skeppy loves this man. Dream whistles down to them, Sapnap and Skeppy turning their heads to glare at him.

"I'll let you leave, but you can't return here. That was only my first creation, you have no idea what I'm capable of. Leave now, and I won't kill him." Dream had been referring to killing George, but Skeppy's head shook so fast that Dream thought the man gave himself whiplash. "We'll leave, you don't have to kill Bad. We'll stay away, just please, he hates dying." Dream's confusion spikes even more. Do they not realize that George is even gone?

Sapnap looks around, eyes surveying the small arena Dream had built, "How did you get Bedrock? That shits unminable." Dream smirks, "I made it. Now, leave or he dies." Dream flicks a switch, and a part of the wall to their left appears, and they don't hesitate before Skeppy is pulling Bad up into his arms and wandering over to the portal. With one last scathing look in Dream's direction, the pair step through the portal, and Bad's hand grips Skepp's shirt into a small fist, a pitiful whimper leaving Bad's mouth and Dream rolls his eyes. Some fucking heroes.

immediately after they leave, Dream pearls to the portal and encases it in Bedrock to ensure they won't get through and get back into his base. With one last look around the now burnt arena, Dream pearls to the door and slips through.

Time to deal with George.


	2. I've Been Here For Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited conversation.

Dream sits in the chair on the far side of the room, he turns his head away from the iron bars and looks at George. George lays in the bed, his breathing even, eyes moving behind his closed lids. Every now and then, the shorter male will speak softly, his words incoherent to Dream. Dream watches his chest rise and fall, every breath the brit takes expands his chest, and Dream doesn't really know why he's here. He brought some food, which he has sitting on the dresser beside the bed, the cold bottle of water steadily leaking beads of moisture down the side, staining the oak wood a dark color.

Dream shifts his attention from the glass bottle back to George, who has started to wake up. Dream panics when he tries to stand up, so he had forgotten he'd wound one of his feet behind the one of the legs of the chair, so upon standing, he promptly falls to the ground. He hits the floor, making an 'oof' sound, the chair toppling over onto him. "What the fuck," George says as his eyes shift over to where Dream is lying on the floor, clearly losing a battle to the chair he'd been sitting in.

"Losing fights, are we," George jokes, but his expression is guarded, clearly not trusting Dream in the least. Dream clears his throat awkwardly, shifting the chair off of him and then moving to sit crisscross on the floor. "Well, considering the chair beat me I'd say it was a fair fight, it had the element of surprise." George smiles slightly, but his eyes are still clearly distrusting. "So, you've caught me, when are you going to kill me? Please don't lie, I'm not that stupid."

Dream looks at him, his mask slightly askew from the fall, so he straightens it before answering. "I had originally planned to kill you whenever your friends came back for you, but they didn't even bat an eye when you disappeared. It's as if they didn't notice that you'd gone."

George smiles sadly, "That's because before we came to your base, we all drank potions I had brewed specifically if one of us did get captured. You see, we knew the chances of us actually winning were slim to none, so I made memory altering potions that I saved for us to drink until we crossed the border to your land. It takes twenty minutes to activate, and I'd seen you watching me. I saw you the day I was chopping wood, you were staring at us from the top of the tree, and when you gave Sapnap a potion to heal me, I knew that if we came back, you'd hold me as ransom. The potions I brewed started working the second they pushed the blaze in the water. They forgot who I was, because I knew you'd come for me. The only reason I didn't forget anything is because I'm still on your land."

Dream is utterly confused, "What?"

George huffs, but smiles and explains, "I knew you'd take me hostage, and I made it to where they'll forget who I am so they won't come back. They remember everything except for me."

Dream sees the tears gathering on the brit's bottom lid, threatening to spill over down alabaster skin. Dream's heart breaks for the man in front of him, for the first time since Dream left home, he has done something he regrets. "What if," Dream takes a deep breath, "what if I let you go?"

George snaps his head up, his eyes flicking to Dream's, before letting out a humorless laugh, "Dream, I think that's your name, it's what the people say when referring to you anyways, I can't leave. You know if you let me go, I'll have an advantage. The magic surrounding this place has been seeping into me, it's rather creepy if I'm being honest. My point is that I can't leave, if I die on my way back, I'll respawn here in a week. I have no escape, and you know it."

Dream looks down, guilt swirling it's way into his heart. Of course he knows George can't leave. He didn't actually comprehend the fact that once George had been taken hostage, he couldn't leave.

"I'm sorry, George. I really am. I didn't mean for this to happen, I just wanted to live alone, in peace. Why did you have to come after me? You made me do this! You left me no choice!"

Dream stands up, hands on his hips, lips curved into a snarl hidden from George's view. "I made you do this!?" George stands up too, stalking towards Dream and shoving a finger into Dream's chest. "I am not the one who has burned down village after village, murdering innocent people for power! What purpose did that even serve? You're a fucking monster, Dream! That's why you hide behind a mask, isn't it? Don't want to look in a mirror and see a vile creature staring back at you, huh!?"

Dream growls, shoving at George's shoulders until the brit backs away, "You don't know anything about me, George. You can make all the assumptions you want, but you don't know me. You don't know why I've done the things I've done. I'm leaving now, there's food and water on the dresser, leave it on the table by the door and I'll collect it later. There are books and quills in the top right of the dresser. Write down anything you'd like, I've had Sy- someone enchant it so that it will not reveal what's written unless you are touching it. Goodnight, George."

Dream slams the door shut behind him, breathing deeply. He needs a nap.

***

_Dream grabs his leather jacket from his closet, throwing it on before descending the stairs. He shouts a goodbye to his mother and father before slipping through the door to their home. He follows the village path down to the library. Jenny smiles warmly at him, she's the librarians assistant and she's currently in training to be the next master librarian after William passes. "Just in time for Will's story of the month, aren't you Dream? He's at the back with the rest of the teenagers. Try not to give him a hard time tonight, won't you?"_

_Dream smiles easily at her, "Whatever you say, Jen. You like my charming nature, no need to deny it." She laughs and ruffles his hair, "Go on, Dream, he's waiting for you."_

_Dream laughs and waves, weaving through the bookshelves until he sees the group of rowdy teenagers. "I'm here for monthly story time, now stop behaving like lunatics before you give Will premature heart palpitations. I's like to hear the story of my birth month since I'm turning 18 in a week." The others roll their eyes but settle down, and then Will begins speaking._

_"Long ago, there were rumors that Herobrine had visited the Kingdom of Alastazia. He had been adventuring for all of his life, collecting riches and plundering forgotten ships in the seas. He had come to the kingdom in hopes of winning the affections of Astrazia, Queen Alastazia's daughter. He had shown them amulets, diamonds, even a never before seen Netherite amulet, but Astrazia requested one thing that only the best of warriors can achieve. Astrazia had requested the ender dragon's egg._

_And so, Herobrine went on an extreme journey, traveling many miles, slaying enemies left and right. He spent weeks preparing for his journey. Then, he found it. The stronghold. He had placed the eyes of ender into the portal, but had forgotten to bring a bed. He crafted a chest and left one book inside, informing Astrazia that if this book were to ever be found, then he had died permanently, he remembers breaking his bed to take with him, but accidentally left it in his mule's inventory several towns back after escaping from a zombie horde. Seeing as he had placed no bed and broke his old one, if he died there'd be no way for him to ever come back to life._

_He left the book and quill in the chest beside the end portal before jumping through. He managed to survive the battle, but just barely. His right leg had been broken, dragon claw marks etched into his side, scaring the skin. He spent two weeks healing before he traveled back to the kingdom and presented Astrazia with the egg, and their marriage was talked about for years after, and even more people talked about their daughter. She was born with beautiful emerald eyes, an exact replica of her mother's. During a storm one night, Ginger had been taken, and Astrazia had been so distraught that she'd broken everything in their bedroom looking for their daughter._

_Astrazia had gone out onto the balcony of the castle, rain pelting against her skin as Herobrine watched from inside the bedroom, clutching their daughter's blanket against his chest. During the commotion, neither had noticed that she'd broken the bed just enough to where it wasn't functional, and she died to a lightning strike on their shared balcony. Consumed by rage and agony, Herobrine had raided the armory, gathering every piece of tnt that he could, before standing in the middle of the tnt, igniting it, and effectively dying in the blast that destroyed the kingdom. Legend has it that the night his wife died, he somehow gained supernatural powers. Many people recall stories of seeing glowing eyes in the dark, echoes of crazed laughter in dark tunnels, footsteps running down hallways._

_Tragedy always struck whenever the eyes were seen, and people truly believe that Herobrine will not rest until he finds his daughter, but many believe she died due to her mysterious disappearance. Herobrine never died, he walks among us, hidden in shadows, always searching, always walking. Never dying."_

_***_

_Dream watches the cleric run around the village square, bringing all of the adults to the center and leaving Dream to watch over the children. "Dream!" Dream looks over and sees Tommy and Tubbo racing over to him before both teens are tackling him into a hug, Dream laughs, circling his arms around the two before they laugh and run off again, and then Dream's attention is casted back to the frantic cleric. Dream barely hears what the man is saying, but the words send chills racing down his body. "I've seen terrible things. Herobrine is coming, I saw it. He wants someone among us, I saw Him and then I saw flashes of our village in ruins. I saw fire, glowing eyes, and then nothingness. He's coming, and someone here called to him. Find the traitor, we must eliminate them."_

_Dream thinks back to the legend the librarian had told them, there is no way it's true, it couldn't possibly be. Could it?_

_***_

_Dream's 18th birthday is in just two hours time, and he's excited. He'd be able to legally leave his village to begin adventuring. He'd be able to build wherever he wanted, make friends with whoever he wanted, he could finally be free to leave, choose a life of his own. He bound up the stairs, jumping into his bed. Tomorrow, he will leave for the year long journey he planned with Katiana, and they'll fall even more in love, and they can be happy together, free._

_Dream wakes and his head aches, he's got a migraine forming behind his eyes, and it feels as though he's being stung by angry bees. He attempts to roll out of bed, but tremors are convulsing through him, and all he can do is squeeze his eyes shut and pretend that everything is okay. Pained screams escape from his lips as he feels his blood run hot beneath his skin, and then his parents are rushing into his room, pulling him into their embrace. Dream finally begins to feel the pain ease, until he hears laughing. Dream blinks his eyes open, looking around the dark expanse of his room. The door to his bedroom silently creeps open, and chills encase Dream's body._

_His once boiling blood froze in his veins, fear snaking it's way up his spine, coiling tightly around his chest. He hears sinister laughter fill his ears, but his parents are still asking if he's okay. "Do you not hear it," Dream whispers, almost too afraid to ask. His father looks down, eyes worrying, "Hear what, son?"_

_"The laughing," Dream answers shakily, eyes flitting back to the now fully opened door. "No, sweetheart," his mother answers, feeling his forehead with the back of her hand. "Are you sure you're alright?" Dream opens his mouth to answer, but a scream carries itself across the room as bright orbs shine from the darkness across the room. Dream struggles to get away, "please, no, leave me alone" falling from his lips, tears marking his face as he tries to escape the eyes._

_He recalls the vision the cleric had seen, and his blood runs cold even more. This can't be Him, right? What does he want from Dream? "Dream? Dream? Dream!" Dream can hear his name being called, but as the eyes approach, Dream sees a hand reach out and softly touch his face, "Hello, Dream," a voice echoes inside his head, and Dream shuts his eyes tightly, fighting against the absolute terror raging around his ribcage, his heart rate reaching heights he's never felt before._

_"I've been searching for so long, Dream. I finally found you, my kin." Dream feels cold lips press against his forehead, and it sends a chain reaction flowing outwards of that contact. Dream's eyes open, but all he sees is white. He hears his parent's screams, but he feels frozen, his blood feels as though it's coming apart and merging back together in his veins. His breathing stopped, his chest not rising and falling. Then, all at once, Dream screams again, but this time he feels heartbreak flow throughout his entire being. He sees someone on a balcony die, he feels soft fabric woven between his fingers, and a faint scent of lavender._

_He sees someone reaching into a chest and pulling out stack after stack of tnt, placing it in the dead of night before whispering, "I'll see you soon, my love."_

_Then, there's nothing._

_***_

Dream wakes up screaming, voice raw. He tastes blood in his mouth, tears cascading down his skin. His bedroom door flies open, and Sykkuno comes barging in. "Oh Dream, another nightmare?"

Dream just nods, and Sykkuno smiles softly at him, "I'll make us some tea, c'mon. We can watch the bees fly around the garden while we drink."

Sykkuno grabs his hand and softly pulls him out of his bedroom.

Dream is still left with two questions after years of night terrors.

Where is Ginger, and how are they related?

Then, another question flows into Dream's mind. Dream hadn't had that nightmare in over a year, so why did he have it now?

Dream glances towards George's bedroom door on the way to the kitchen.

Is George the key to figuring everything out?

**Author's Note:**

> pls give me dialogue prompts i beg of you ;-; the more it hurts the better
> 
> seriously don't send this to the CCs because thats not okay thanks :)


End file.
